In The Next Life
In The Next Life is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 121st case of the game and the 29th case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in University, district of Fario. Plot Following the lead from Leonidas the player with Barb went to dean's office to arrest Martina for her involvement with drugs but also with LUMIA. Once they approaches they saw that office door's were opened, which was signal for the team that something isn't right. They quickly entered the office where they found dean Leonopolis ties on her chair and eyeless. Before they continued investigation the team first interrogated victim's assistant Amy Loren for any possible leads and information about the victim. The team then continued their investigation and found reasons to suspect freshman and psychology student Anita Bloom, but also football player Luka Cunningham that the team met earlier this day. Upon finishing the analyzes of a threat written in binary, Arif Hassan told the team that the killer of dean is also Pharmacius that the team try to catch up all this time. Matilda's autopsy report showed that the killer tied the victim up and put a mouth ball to make her to not speak before pulling her eyes out, which made the victim feeling a big pain and eventually dying due to the same pain. She also revealed that she found a anti-head lice shampoo on the mouth ball, and how the victim didn't have any head lice, the team concluded that the killer do have them. While the team recap the case, Matilda approached the team, telling them that he found something that can be crucial for the investigation. Matilda told the team that she found a mud from the river on her heels and that the victim was probably often there. The team went there where they found more reasons to suspect a student Jennifer Carter and university delinquent Dennis Samuel. The team then approached Luka once again after discovering that he used to have a fight with the victim. Luka explained that the victim always has grudges on him just because one time he accidentally hit her head with a football ball while practicing an that ever since that day the victim always tried to get him expelled. They also spoke to Anita when the player found that the victim sent a deadly threat DVD. Anita explained that the victim threat her only because the victim was in a relationship with Amy but that she and her fall in love with each other which resulted Amy to break up with the victim. Curious why Amy never mentioned that they went to her to question her more. She said that is true but that the real reason for a break up wasn't Anita but victim's jealousy and very possessive behavior to be a dominant figure of between then and that she should respect her. As the team recap the case, Mia approached, telling the team that Amy is ready to escape the city as her car just passed by the security cameras at the airport. Knowing that innocent person wouldn't like that escape the investigation the team rushed to the airport where they put the handcuffs on her. Before the took her away she said that she received a letter that told her to escape or she will be the next victim. She also said that before escaping she tore the letter and throw it somewhere near the river. The team went back to the riverside where they didn't succeed to find the letter but they found Bobby Guacamole pinned on a tree with his eyes missing, the same method of murder used on dean Leonopolis. They spoke to Jennifer again after finding that she wanted to murder the the victim. She said that she just wanted to warn both victims that they should not mess with her and her plans for the future after which she just walked away. For the final dot on the investigation they approached Dennis about the obviously nervous message he sent to Bobby. He said that Bobby was his only ticket to safety and that Dean was up to something very gruesome herself to that shady people. With the last missing evidence found, the team got close enough to arrest The Pharmacius who was revealed to be Luka Cunningham. Luka denied accusations, telling how he will be an important football legend and that he can't risk to have a bad record, but once the team showed all evidence that went against him he confessed. With a creepy smile on his face he clapped, congratulating the player for doing the case well. He said that he is the leader of whole operation but that even if he is Pharmacius he is not the mastermind of this operation. He then said that there where three masterminds: Stella Gibbs, Dionisio and when both died that allowed the third person to be the complete mastermind who received a lot of trust among the high Lodge of LUMIA. Then he turned towards Mia and explained her that Martina was a key pawn in the whole game but that she started to feel a guilt doing a "dirty" job for LUMIA's Operation Deltoidus and that she didn't want to destroy young lives anymore. He looked away then and giggle evilly continuing to explaining that Martina even tries to blackmail him to let her go away, but that he was a smarter player. He then said that he approached Martina in her office and defeated her, tying her against the chair and putting a mouth ball in her mouth before starting a torture. After making sure that Martina is dead, he decided a meet with a traitor who helped the player, Bobby, near lake to give him a piece of him mind, but that he didn't count that Amy would be there when and Bobby. He shouted then, saying that if he killed her as well instead of threatening her he would've get away with the crime of punishing those traitors. Before the team arrested him he smirked at them, saying that at least he enjoyed torturing them and that all is just a beginning. After being sentenced to life imprisonment by Judge Lawson the team put him in prion van who needed to take him to the prison. Shortly after, Chief Loukas angrily approached the player telling them that someone hijacked the prison van. Chief told to Barb and the player that last activity of GPS from the van was lost near the riverside, resulting the team to head there where they found a broken device, resulting it to be restored and revealed to be a a missing GPS used in the van. After Arif finished all analyzes of the GPS device he discovered a strange ink on it that he gave further to Julian for analyzes but that he took the report when he took his pigeon in a walk couple of minutes ago. The team, starting to get annoyed went to the local park to pick up the report from Julian who explained that he didn't pick up the reported because he was paranoid but because he needed to test something more furtherm revealing a microscope and chemical vials from his coat. He then confirmed that the ink found on a device was a special ink that psychologist uses for their tests, causing the team to conclude their next location of search. After swapping through the psychology classroom the team found the strange kit that belonged to Anita, but with missing ink bottles. Anita told the team that the kit the player found is her design mode a class of hypnoses where she would need to use just ink pictures in order to hypnoses someone and that she saw someone who was lurking around and searched her kit but upon seeing her they escaped. She then gave their description. Based on her description the team recognized Nigel Littlevein, an animal smuggler the team sent to custody back in Church Valley who is not free as a bird. The team went to find him and question him about why he stole the ink bottles. Once the team asked about the bottles he just said that he needed them for a project of big spectrum and that he can't reveal any secret but that will be amazing once the mastermind get them. After returning to the station with no trace of the van, the team found a letter on the player's desk that was full empty so they decided to send to Karen for analyzes. After the analyzes, she said that the letter contain no words but do contain a small amount of the mud from the river and an van oil. Barb and the player then returned to riverside where they found the van, but locked with explosives and a note that the defusing kit is inside the dean's office. The team rushed there but after entering they found the burned corpse of Luka with a note: "TOO LATE, PHARMACIUS IS DOWN, HE FAILED US, OPERATION DELTOIDUS WILL START BUT MORE BLOOD WILL FALL FOR THE SAKE OF PROJECT OF ZEMIQ". Knowing that there won't be any usage from autopsying the body the team searched cabinets where the player discovered the defusing kit and then, after calling Esmeralda, they back to the van where they defused it. After unlocking the van they found that Leonidas Lupo is inside the van, unconscious. After taking him to the hospital and after giving him time to rest the doctor approached and said that they can go and speak with him. The team decided to question him why he decided to go into suicide act. Upon getting closer to him he started to panic, asking the player what happened to Max. After Barb told him that Max is safe and waiting for him he calmed down and told the team that it was a stupid idea from him to independently go into a danger but that the sense for helping people was stronger then his sense to keep himself safe. He then closed his eyes for a second, letting out some tears before opening his eyes again, starting to explain that when he was younger, his older brother, Max Lupo, was part of the police force and that when he was 11 when his brother was on a case of escaped serial killer know as a Cop Slayer and that Max knew that the case would be extremely dangerous but that he never cared to put himself in dangerous for a good of the people. Through tears, Leonidas shortened the story by saying that one night he and his brother was out, playing on the local playground when that serial killer appeared and passed towards the alley, then Max told him to not follow him as things will be nasty but that he didn't listen and secretly followed him to the alley where he witnessed the serial killer murdering his older brother before running away before the nearest patrol arrived and since that day he promised Max that he will never let evil to win and that will do whatever it takes to bring justice in the world and avenge him. After the confession, Barb asked him what saw inside the labor while was inside on what he replied that he witnessed a lot of nasty and gruesome stuff, including the murders of the overdose of Zemiq that The Pharmacius and person under the mask watched and laughed at. After the team with him returned to the station with Leonidas, Nathan was there with Max. Upon seeing Leonidas, Max ran and jumped on him, licking him from happiness. In that moment, Leonidas stood up and while petting Mac said that he he remembered the location of the laboratory where he was hiding and where the experiments were proceeded but as well that shortly before blowing his cover he saw a girl arguing with the mastermind before mastermind hit her and drugged. Leonidas confirmed that the girl had blond hair. He asked for a paper and pen where he wrote the geographical coordinates of the location. Once Arif set the coordinates, Barb and the player rushed to the place in hope to save the mysterious girl and arrested the true mastermind of the project. Summary 'Victim' * Martina Leonopolis (Found inside her office with her eyes pulled out) * Bobby Guacamole (Found pinned on a tree with his eyes pulled out) 'Murder Weapon' * Tweezers 'Killer' * Luka Cunningham Suspects ALorenC29SFB.png|Amy Loren ABloomC29SFB.png|Anita Bloom LCunninghamC29SFB.png|Luka Cunningham JCarterC29SFB.png|Jennifer Carter DSamuelcC29SFB.png|Dennis Samuel Quasi-Suspect(s) JSwiftQSFB.png|Julian Swift NLittleveinQSFB.png|Nigel Littlevein LLupoQC29SFB.png|Leonidas Lupo Killer's Profile * The Killer knows binary. * The Killer has head lice. * The Killer drinks whiskey * The Killer has blond hair. * The Killer is a man. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Dean's Office (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of documents; Victim identified: Martina Leonopolis; New Suspect: Amy Loren) *Examine Pile of documents (Result: Coded letter) *Question Amy Loren (New Crime Scene: Psychology Classroom) *Investigate Psychology Classroom (Clues: Pile of books, Torn Paper) *Examine Pile of books (Result: Student card; New Suspect: Anita Bloom) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Student Class; New Suspect: Luka Cunningham) *Speak to Anita Bloom. *Speak to Luka Cunningham. *Analyze Coded letter (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer knows binary) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has head lice) *Go to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Riverside (Clues: Pile of leaves, Bloody branch, Medic kit) *Examine Pile of leaves (Result: Pendant; New Suspect: Jennifer Carter) *Examine Bloody branch (Result: Blood) *Examine Medic Kit (Result: Bloody rags) *Examine (Result: Dennis's Blood; New Suspect: Dennis Samuel) *Speak to Jennifer about her pendant on the crime scene (Profile Updated: Jennifer knows binary) *Ask Dennis about his blood on a branch (Profile Updated: Dennis knows binary and has a head lice) *Analyze Bloody rags (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks whiskey; New Crime Scene: Classroom Tables) *Investigate Classroom Tables (Clues: Pile of school equipment, Locked cabinet) *Examine Pile of school equipment (Result: Strange DVD) *Examine Locked cabinet (Result: Argument drawing) *Examine Argument drawing (Result: Luka's signature) *Question Luka about his argument drawing of him and the victim (Profile Updated: Luka knows binary, has a head lice and drinks whiskey) *Analyze Strange DVD (06:00:00) *Ask Anita why she received a strange DVD the victim gave her (Profile Updated: Anita knows binary and drinks whiskey) *Question Amy about her past relationship with the victim (Profile Updated: Amy knows binary, has a head lice and drinks whiskey) *Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Picnic Spot (Clues: Dead body, Picnic basket, Broken device; Victim identified: Bobby Guacamole) *Examine Picnic Basket (Result: Strange substance) *Examine Strange substance (Result: Poisonous lipstick) *Examine Poisonous lipstick (Result: Jennifer's DNA) *Examine Broken Device (Result: Message device) *Examine Message device (Result: Message) *Question Jennifer about her poisonous lipstick (Profile Updated: Jennifer has head lice and drinks whiskey) *Approach Dennis about the weird message he sent to the victim. *Analyze Dead body (12:00:00; New Crime Scene: Victim's Desk) *Investigate Victim's Desk (Clues: Locked Cabinet, Torn Fabric) *Examine Locked Cabinet (Result: Bloody Tweezers; Murder Weapon Classified: Tweezers) *Examine Torn Fabric (Result: Bobby's Beanie) *Analyze Bloody tweezers (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has blond hair) *Analyze Bobby's beanie (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is a man) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Go to Risky Business 5! Risky Business 5 *Investigate Riverside (Clues: Broken Device) *Examine Broken Device (Result: GPS Device) *Analyze GPS Device (06:00:00) *Find Julia and take analyze report from him (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Psychology Classroom (Clues: Strange locked box) *Examine Strange locked box (Result: Unlocked kit) *Examine Unlocked Kit (Result: Anita's Student's card) *Question Anita about the strange kit (New Clue: Suspect's Description) *Examine Suspect description (Result: Nigel Littlevein's description) *Ask Nigel Littlevein why he wanted the kit from Anita (Reward: Notepad) *Analyze Empty Letter (03:00:00) *Investigate Riverside *Investigate Dean's Office (Clues: Luka's body, Locked cabinet) *Examine Locked Cabinet (Result: Defusing Kit) *Question Leonidas Lupo (Reward: 20 000 coins) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:University (SFB)